Preguntas Cotidianas
by Agostina-Chan
Summary: Las preguntas siempre poseen una respuesta, pero algunas pueden causar incomodidad. Para Rin preguntar es algo cotidiano y siempre busca a alguien para que aclare sus dudas. Ahora ustedes respondanme ¿Cómo respondería Sesshomaru a las preguntas de esta pequeña niña?, si quieren saber la respuesta lean este One-Shot y de paso dejen un review ya que no cuesta nada.


**N/A: un corto One Shot en donde las protagonistas son Rin y sus clásicas preguntas incómodas que logran perturbar al pequeño demonio verde y un poco a Sesshomaru, pero casi siempre habrá alguien que le responden todas sus dudas (Kohaku), lean y diviértanse.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi y Bla Bla Bla... sin más el fanfic.**

**Preguntas Cotidianas.**

En un camino lleno de flores, árboles y animales se encontraban caminando dos youkais (uno más bajo que el otro), dos humanos y un dragón de dos cabezas; el youkais se llamaba Sesshomaru, él era el más alto de los dos youkais que allí había, su tez era blanca, tenía una cabellera plateada, una mirada frívola e indiferente, dos marcas púrpuras al costado de cada mejilla, un flequillo que cubría casi toda la frente a excepción del centro en donde se ubicaba una luna menguante color púrpura, sus ojos eran color ámbar y tenía un caminar veloz pero a la vez elegante; el otro ser era considerablemente mucho más bajo que Sesshomaru, su nombre correspondía a Jaken, él tenía un color de piel verde, era el fiel acompañante de Sesshomaru, portaba un báculo con dos cabezas que lanzaban fuego; un dragón era también el acompañante de Sesshomaru, portaba el nombre de Ah-Un; una humana de nueve inocentes años llamada Rin, de color de pelo negro que era largo hasta un poco debajo de la cintura, ojos marrones que irradiaban alegría, simpatía, inocencia, etc., ella le llegaba a la altura de los pectorales de Sesshomaru, le encantaba recolectar flores para su amo y molestar al enano verde, tenía un mejor amigo con el que jugaba, hablaba y le contaba muchas cosas, la mayor parte de los días estaba con él; por último está Kohaku, un exterminador de demonios de tan solo once años, portaba una hoz que la utilizaba para las batallas contra los youkais, tenía el color de pelo marrón amarrado en una coleta, es el mejor amigo de Rin.

- Señor Jaken – le llamó la atención Rin al sapo.

-¿Qué sucede mocosa? –

- ¿Qué es el amor? – aquella pregunta hizo que todos pararan su andar y la miraran, incluyendo Sesshomaru.

- Algo inservible, que te hace más débil, un sentimiento humano qu... –

- Jaken – fue cortado por su amo.

- Si amito bonito, ¿desea algo? – dijo apresurado/nervioso.

- Ve por el desayuno – fue serio pero a la ves frío.

- Si – salio volando (literalmente) por el desayudo para los dos humanos.

- Pero amo, el señor Jaken no me ha respondido mi pregunta – le dijo la niña.

- Pregúntale a tu amigo exterminador – fue directo.

- No quiero – refunfuñó

- Rin, obedece – la miró directamente, más ella ni se inmuto y prosiguió.

- No, ahora díganm... – fue interrumpida.

- Rin no los molestes, ¿no querés que yo te responda que es el amor? – le pregunto abrazándola por la espalda y sonriéndole, cosa que descolocó a Sesshomaru y haciendo que apareciera una venita en la sien.

- OK – sonrió, deshizo el abrazo y le tomo una mano mientras se dirigían a un claro lleno de flores totalmente seguro gracias a cierto youkai.

Sesshomaru había quedado aún más descolocado al ver como su protegida le tomaba una mano a Kohaku y partían hacia el claro pero al final solo los ignoró, se sentó en el suelo dejando su espalda pegada a un roble.

Al rato llegó Jaken con dos conejos y unas bayas, este llamó a ambos chicos y les ordenó que prepararan una fogata para cocinar la carne, cosa que ambos chicos realizaron al instante.

- ¡Kohaku! – dijo Rin con esfuerzo llamando al exterminador mientras cargaba muchas ramas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó apareciendo.

- ¿Me podes ayudar? –

- Claro – le dijo sonriendo y tomando casi todas las ramas.

- Arigato – hizo seña para que se agachara un poco, el obedeció y – ¡Te Amo Kohaku! – él se giró a ella sorprendido pero quedó más, al notar como ella posaba sus labios en los de él por accidente, ella dejó pasmada a todos los integrantes del campamento en especial a Sesshomaru.

- ¡¿R-Ri-Rin pero que has hecho? ¡- gritó como nunca Jaken, que en ves de tener la piel verde feo la tenía roja de enojo y vergüenza.

- P-p-per-perd-perdón – se avergonzó ella tapando su cara con las manos – no quise hacerlo Kohaku –

- Esta bien Rin-Chan, después de todo fue solo un beso – le acarició la cabeza con la mano izquierda, la otra sostenía las ramas para la fogata.

Después de ese incidente con Rin, prepararon la fogata y cocinaron los conejos, bajo los expectantes ojos de Jaken.

- Bomamu – dijo Rin con la boca llena de comida.

- ¿Me? – le pregunto en el mismo estado que ella – Matte – ambos tragaron y rieron, con los rostros llenos de grasa, pedazos de carne y restos de bayas – Ahora si, ¿Qué pasa? – le sonrió mirándola.

- ¿Qué es un beso? O... ¿Cómo se hace?... – esa pregunta dejo a todos con vértigo.

- Etto – tartamudeaba Kohaku ya que nunca preguntaba esas cosas o de ese tipo.

- Niña tonta, no preguntes cosas innecesarias – le recriminó el sapo.

- Entonces... señor Jaken ¿Usted a besado a alguien? – pregunto más curiosa la joven.

- etto – empezó a tartamudear Jaken, quedando como Kohaku.

- Díganme, onegai – Pidió la chica.

- Rin, pregúntale al exterminador – le dijo en el mismo lugar que hoy Sesshomaru. Ella al mirar a su amo sonrió y se acercó a él.

- Amo Sesshomaru... ¿Alguna vez ha besado a alguien? –

- No – dijo cortante.

- ¿Qué es un beso? – volvió a preguntar.

- No lo voy a repetir Rin, ve y pregúntale al exterminador –

- OK – se fue al lado de Kohaku para preguntarle lo mismo.

- Ah esta bien te voy a decir – suspiró Kohaku rendido.

- ¡Si! - festejó dando saltitos alrededor del joven.

- Bueno, te digo... – sonrió – Un beso es cuando dos personas que se quieren mucho chocan sus labios en una parte de la cara – le acarició la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo en una parte de la cara? –

- Rin, pasa que podes y pueden dar un beso en la mejilla, frente, nariz, comisura de los labios o incluso en ellos – finalizó.

- ¿Cómo el que hoy te dí por accidente? –

- S-si – un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos jóvenes, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Sesshomaru que los miraba fijamente pero sin expresión alguna.

Y así pasaron toda la mañana, obvio que siempre iba a haber una que otra pregunta por parte de la niña.

Luego del almuerzo Kohaku se tuvo que alejar de este grupo porque Kirara fue por él ya que el grupo de Inuyasha estaba teniendo problemas con un gran youkai.

- Señor Sesshomaru – le intentó satisfactoriamente de llamar la atención.

- ¿Qué sucede? – frío y seco, típico de él.

- Cuando pasamos cerca de una aldea sin querer escuché a una aldeana decir que con su pareja habían hecho el amor pero... ¿que es eso? – le preguntó algo ruborizada.

- Para hacer el amor se necesita de ese sentimiento pero es solo para los humanos, para nosotros los youkais solo es un apareamiento para satisfacer nuestras necesidades nada más – le explicó incompletamente a Rin Sesshomaru, él solo esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta.

- Pero... ¿Usted no me explicó que es? – dio en el punto la joven.

- ¡Niña, ya deja de decir estupideces! ¿Qué no ves que incomodas al amo Sesshomaru? – le replicó Jaken nervioso.

- Rin, hacer el amor significa lo mismo que el apareamiento entre dos seres, en el cual puede ser para dos cosas: o para dar placer o para buscar descendencia – se levantó una ves terminada su teoría, luego empezó a caminar y su protegida lo siguió contenta, atrás iban Jaken y Ah-Un, el primero algo asustado.

- Señor Sesshomaru... – volvió a llamarlo - ¿Usted alguna ves a hecho el amor? – esa pregunta congeló a todos los presentes, en especial a Jaken, Sesshomaru simplemente detuvo su andar y la miró.

- No y no lo voy a hacer – le aclaró firmemente.

- Pero usted necesita tener descendencia – le dijo sonriendo y justamente había dado en el clavo.

- Pero no lo voy a hacer y se acabó Rin, ¿Entendiste? – la escrutó con la mirada más ella ni se inmutó.

- Pero... –

- Se acabó Rin – la cortó serio, frío y a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Está bien – suspiró resignada Rin.

Pasaron horas hasta que se hizo de noche y la pequeña Rin había obedecido a su amo, no había dicho una sola palabra. Al no hablar, incluso preocupó a Jaken ya que a veces, aunque no quiera admitirlo, se divertía con la mocosa.

- Amo...no le parece nada raro el hecho de que la mocosa no haya dicho nada por horas – eso llamó la atención de Sesshomaru ya que él también conocía a la niña y esto le resultaba extraño.

– Rin... – la llamó pero ella no respondió – Rin... – volvió a llamarla.

Se acercó a Ah-Un y ahí notó que ella estaba arregostada en el lomo del dragón dormida.

- Jaken – lo llamó con un tono autoritario.

- ¡S-si amo bonito! –

- Prepara una fogata y busca alimento –

- ¡E-en seguida amo bonito! – al instante desapareció.

Con paciencia Sesshomaru alzó a Rin con sus brazos y le ordenó al animal ir a pastar, este obedeció. Él se sentó a espaldas de un gran roble y posicionó a la niña a su lado, cuando notó que hacía frío la rodeó con su estola y la empezó a mirar.

- Creo que es común en ti incomodar a los demás con tus "Preguntas Cotidianas" Rin – sonrió o más bien curvó mínimamente sus labios, pero nadie lo notaría.

**N/A: en sí, yo me reí al leer nuevamente el One-Shot, o sea, leer esas preguntas realmente incomoda a los demás. Saludos gente. **


End file.
